


LOVE IS WAR

by reader3310



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 就是個輝夜姬趴摟的血淋淋大腿肉，一個充滿了奇怪OOC的二代們，和那些存在於我腦中的小小妄想。扉泉向、大概慎入，輝夜姬代餐真好吃，打得很爽。
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 3





	LOVE IS WAR

經歷了長達半學期的選舉活動，當千手扉間真正坐在學生會長的位子上、披上身為學生會長的長袍，才發現這個責任可說是超乎想像。這個壓力甚至大得讓他在某一秒突然可以理解自家哥哥在卸任的那一天直接把袍子摔在桌上，拉著宇智波斑跑出去的行為。

可以理解但依舊覺得很沒面子，想到那天的場景，扉間扶著額頭偷偷嘆了一口氣。畢竟如果說千手柱間就是木葉的意志，那宇智波斑就是木葉的震懾槌子，這兩個精神和槌子卻一點都不著調。這兩人作為木葉精神領袖的存在，在實務上可說是－－一點用都沒有，好用的弟弟們讓他們樂於當甩手掌櫃。所以經常只有泉奈和扉間分工解決繁雜的校務內容，美其名是「提早實習」，在扉間看來、那兩個人更像是把自己當吉祥物而已。

想到這裡，他下意識地抬頭撇了一眼坐在辦公室沙發上的少年，卻發現對方突然頓了一下才繼續進行他手上的任務。細看才知道，對方正以某種勢如破竹的氣勢整理上一屆的資料，雖然在上一屆所有的內容都曾經由他們倆人經手。

這個人、宇智波泉奈，上一屆學生會書記、永遠的敵人、現任學生會副會長。

哦對了，現在首要的問題應該是如何打破這個辦公室尷尬的氣氛。

比起哥哥在當選之後的雞飛狗跳——身為新晉會長還在辦公室大叫所有人有眼不識泰山，一邊錘桌子一邊哭一邊偷看所有人－－他應該要慶幸哥哥可以忍回辦公室才在熟悉的人們前原形畢露嗎？想到當時宇智波斑皺起的眉頭和手臂鼓起的青筋，他現在只是很尷尬而已已經很幸運了。

雖然這個尷尬根本來說是自己造成的。

扉間難得恍神，思緒回到當選的那一天。

他至今還是不知道當時的他是怎麼想的，是衝動嗎？衝動吧。

在經歷了相當激烈的選舉階段，兩方黑函可說是發了滿天飛、在選舉辯論會有如小孩子一般的無理叫罵、甚至連尿床尿到幾歲這種幼兒糗事都被扒出來（扉間非常確信大概是大哥洩的密，那個見色忘親的傢伙，大概在斑的臉和泉奈話術的引誘下毫不猶豫地把這些東西通通抖出來）。兩方的人馬到最後階段幾乎可以說是瀕臨撕破臉，甚至在最終敲定會長當選者是自己之後，扉間原本的計畫應該要轉身就走的。

但是！他竟然！想都沒想！就對著站在一旁雲淡風輕的宇智波泉奈提出邀請：

和我一起讓這個學校變得更好吧－－聽起來就像是處男的告白，讓想到這件事的扉間都想要用長袍把自己勒死。

雖說如此，經過了一個學期在桌子上對罵拍桌的生活，千手扉間可說是十分了解他的敵手（現在是他的副手了，他想）。撇除了對方宇智波的身分，連有公務機器（by 千手柱間）之稱的千手扉間都不得不承認：宇智波泉奈是一個很優秀的人，雖然兩人從家族的根本就有個難以相容的對立性，但正因為站在同一個高度，而擁有相近的價值觀與雄視。何況對方長得比眼袋男宇智波斑來得順眼的多，雖然愛挑撥離間和毫不掩飾的惡意，但大概、都是因為、他太愛他的哥哥了。

思緒到此，扉間又一陣雞皮疙瘩爬上來，他永遠都無法理解宇智波猶如沉默火山一般暗潮洶湧的愛。因為擔心自己的哥哥扉間曾經下工夫研究宇智波一群扭曲的情感，身歷險境差點被泉奈在手臂上咬下一塊肉的恐怖體驗他完全不想再來一次。

宇智波泉奈就像隻貓一樣。

千手扉間彷彿得到了什麼合理的結論，滿足的點點頭，卻沒意識到從沙發一路、皮鞋的聲音噠噠、噠的越來越靠近他的辦公桌，聽起來就像死神的敲門聲。

一片陰影投在紅木桌上，扉間抬頭，卻發現有一整疊的文件幾乎可以說是從天而降砸在距離他鼻子前面零點一公分的桌子上。

這個瘋子！他瞪大的眼睛，往後猛退到要貼近後方牆壁，卻沒想到對方竟然直接一腳踏上辦公桌「碰」的一聲抓住了扉間的前領。辦公椅的滾輪因為作用力又往後一些、原本坐著的人被提的向上了一些並被迫與對方對視，而當他的紅色眼睛對上另一方，卻發現這個處處與他作對的宇智波一族，黑色眸子裡燃燒著他看不懂的火焰。

「千手扉間，」他耳邊傳來宇智波泉奈咬牙切齒的聲音，「不管你在做什麼打算……。」說到這邊他甚至自己哼笑了一聲，放開抓著的前領而直接壓在因為震驚而暫時動彈不得的扉間雙肩、同時俯下身靠近他的耳邊說道： 

「我都會將其……一一粉碎。」

說完，泉奈退到辦公桌的對面，抽起原本堆疊在扉間前面那一疊的紙張向上撒，紙張在空中飛舞著，在白色的縫隙之間，千手扉間發誓他看見了，一向板著臉的宇智波泉奈竟然微微翹起一邊的嘴角。

至此，屬於千手與宇智波之間，辦公室兩邊的戰爭。

正式開打。

**Author's Note:**

> 有沒有人要陪我聊扉泉！！！


End file.
